


Hawkbrother Herald

by MistyShadows



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Has anyone ever thought of this AU?, M/M, More tags/character tags to be added, Vanyel as a Hawkrother, Vanyel has a Bondbird named Kaya, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyShadows/pseuds/MistyShadows
Summary: After the events of Magic’s Pawn, instead of going back to Valdemar Vanyel decides to stay in k’Treva, become a Hawkbrother, and to take on the use name Darkstar. He occasionally visits Valdemar to do Herald-stuff and all that. During one of said visits he meets Stef. Now will Van be oblivious idiot he was in Magic’s Price or will he accept that he and Stefen are lifebonded?
Relationships: Moondance k'Treva/Starwind k'Treva, Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedia_lo21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedia_lo21/gifts).



> I thought about posting this in my Compilation but I think this should be a stand alone thing. In this fic Van would’ve still fathered Jisa and of course Brightstar and Featherfire. Arven is going to remain unmentioned for it is irrelevant to the story. I hope you enjoy this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this up awhile ago and decided to finally write it!

Vanyel looked up at his aunt. He couldn’t put this conversation off any longer.

“I want to stay. There’s nothing left for me back home.” He’d already consulted Yfandes, she was backing her Chosen’s choice.

”You can’t though, you’re a Herald.” She didn’t shout, but still sounded exasperated. 

“Yfandes agrees with me though! I can’t go back, not after what happened....” He felt sad but brushed it off. Savil’s face went blank for a moment, probably consulting Kellan.

She sighed “Lad,” she said mournfully “I only want what’s best for you. If you think you should stay, then do so.” He felt relieved. _Thank you_ he thought, _thank you._  
  


It was a few days before Savil gated out, when she did though he waved her goodbye knowing he would not see her for some time. Afterwards, Moondance came to talk to him.

“I wish to speak to you.” He simply said and steered him over to one of the secluded benches of the Vale. He sat down and looked at Moondance expectantly. 

“What is it?” 

“I have surprise for you. Kaya!” Van looked behind the Hawkbrother and saw black and white Bondbird swoop and land on the bench between them. _A Bondbird?_ He looked at Moondance with a questioning look. He then explained.

”Kaya wishes to bond with you.” He was dumbfounded for a moment. “As you are our Wingbrother making, _you_ Tayledras now and as you want to stay in the Vale, Kaya wishes to now be your Bondbird.”

”Me?” He asked. He cautiously put his hand near Kaya, and scratched her head. She chirped and hopped closer him, all while looking at him with a look that said “Are going to scratch me more or not?” It looked comical and funny and he couldn’t resist giggling a little bit.

Kaya then locked her eyes with his _:Bondmate?:_ It was a question, a question he gladly answered

 _:Yes!:_ He felt something snap into place in his head, or rather his mind. Kaya, _his_ Bondbird chirped and butted her head against his hand. He felt joyful, more joyful than he had in a long time.

* * *

Savil watched as Elspeth paced back and forth across the outer room of her suite.

”So let me get this straight,” she said, “Your Herald-Mage trainee who you have given their Whites to has decided to stay at the Hawkbrother Vale you took him to permanently, and their Companion _backed_ their decision?” She wasn’t precisely angry or really even annoyed, just confused. Lancir then spoke up.

”Well, from what I got from Taver, that is exactly what happened. The question is, what do we do about this?” Savil answered, answered right after him.

”Already talked to Van about what was going to happen. He would stay in the Vale, _but_ ” She paused, “we will have him Gate down here into Haven in case we need him for any reason.” She looked back at Elspeth, who thankfully looked satisfied.

”Well, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had a Herald in this particular situation. I can’t recall any specific case, but I see no problem with this arrangement.” Savil was relieved. When Elspeth gave her dismissal, she fled back to her rooms and started writing the long-dreaded letter to her brother Withen.

When she and Vanyel had been both gone, Jaysen had given Mardic and Donni their Whites. The suit now felt oddly empty without the other occupants. _I always complained that the place was too full, now it’s empty. As the Shin’a’in saying goes, “_ _Be careful what you ask for; you may get it.”_

She sighed and looked down at the blank piece of paper, and began to write.

_To Lord Withen Ashkevron from Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron_

_Dear brother,_

_As you know, your son Vanyel was Chosen. I’ve recently given him his Whites, but that is not the reason I’m writing to you at this moment. After he had completed his training in his Gifts and other parts of his training, he decided to stay in k’Treva Vale. He will serve his duties as a Herald when called in a time of need.  
As you also know, I’m displeased with the way you have treated him over the years. In the few times, you will ever cross paths with him; I suggest you treat him as an equal instead of your offspring. In time he may or may not forgive you, but the only thing he asks of you is to accept who he is simply. I hope you understand this and wish you the greatest of luck._

_By my hand and seal, Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron_

She looked up from her short letter and decided it was good enough. _I hope my brother thinks about what I’ve told him._ She thought acidly. _If he comes back up to Haven with his backcountry prejudices again, I may strangle him._

She sealed up the letter and rung for a page, so they could have the letter delivered the next time the courier goes out. She got up from her desk, as she now had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to fill in some points like when Vanyel took on his use name and what would have been the plot of Magic’s Promise. Either way, I’m not gonna just let you assume this, this, and this happened, I’m going to change the story! Also about the thing of Vanyel only leaving the Vale “In a time of need”, that really means he is still required to come back at intervals, but is at the Vale most of the time. Thanks for reading!

Vanyel slowly made his way up the tree that Amberfire had directed him to climb. The scout had been assigned to teach him how to climb trees. Using the climbing staff, he finally swung up to a thick and sturdy branch that he could stand on. _Finally!_ Kaya who was clinging onto his shoulder, chirped her approval. 

He looked back down at Amberfire and saw that he was grinning.

”You’re natural!” The scout called up, “You can climb down now, we’re done for today.” 

He climbed down faster than he had climbed _up_ , and dropped to the ground. Keeping pace behind the scout, he followed him back to the Vale and was greeted by Yfandes. 

_:How was your lesson?:_ She asked.

_:Great! This time I didn’t fall off or stumble once!:_

She sent him a wave of affection before trotting off. As she wandered off, he entered the Vale itself. With winding paths and lush greenery, it never ceased to amaze him. 

_:Hunt?:_ That was Kaya.

 _:Sure!:_ She then hopped from his shoulder to his forearm and he launched her up into the air where she then took flight.   
  


A she flew off, Vanyel went up to on of the trees with staircases and climbed the stairs. He was traveling up to his assignment _ekele,_ to change his now dirty clothing. He lived in the lowest one, so the first one he caught sight of he went up and opened the door. It wasn’t very large, but didn’t need a large place to live. He opened the wardrobe and grabbed the first piece of clothing he saw. Now that he was thinking about, a long soak in the hot pools sounded wonderful.

A long while later, Vanyel was sitting with Moondance. Not even saying much, just saying “I need to talk to you”. He had felt it for some time, a loose end that if unaddressed, could trip him later. He felt like a different person, and said just as much to Moondance.

”I know the feeling.” He said. “That is why I am Tallo no more.” He raised an eyebrow. “I think I know the solution.” He sat there for a moment before speaking again “Do you will wish to take a use-name?” 

Vanyel contemplated that for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Savil watched Jaysen through half slitted eyes, watching him react to tale of Vanyel staying in k’Treva. He had his eyes closed and was thinking.

”I’ve never heard of a Herald doing that.” He finally said.

”I looked in the Chronicles, in 405 I think?” She scratched her head. “Herald Gale was one of the princes of Hardorn and said that he couldn’t up and leave his kingdom. He decided to stay as a kind of envoy, and I don’t even think he ever stepped a foot here in the capital much less rode a circuit.”

”Hmm. Well Elspeth has approved it and I’m not minded to argue, but didn’t she say something about him coming back here every once in a while?”

”Yes. I envy the lad a bit though.”

”Why?”

“He won’t have to muck around with politics, petty lords, and dimwitted councilors nearly as much we have to!”

Jaysen roared with laughter at _that_ comment. He was gasping for breath. “Oh, amen to _that,_ Lady Bright!” He continued sniggering for a long while.

* * *

_The Star-Eyed smiled down at the unsuspecting Heralds. All was going to plan now, while the repudiated Trainee was a tragic accident, leaving their lifebonded to do what he had been previously destined to do, it was going better than She expected. Since young Vanyel stayed in k’Treva, they were now on a much better path, and now Valdemar had not only a better chance at surviving, they also had an opportunity to keep their mages._

_She looked back at her Tayledras children. Vanyel- or rather Darkstar, from the looks of it, was contemplating his newly acquired use-name. She smiled at the thought of him being unaware that his lifebonded had reincarnated._  
  


_She sighed. There was still work to be done in the starry otherspace that the Gods and Goddesses alike reside—miracles to work, events to set into motion, looking into the future, and so on. The Gods did everything, and while they weren’t as all-powerful as some mortals seemed to think, they still did many things.  
_

_But there were plans to put into motion. One of them was on how to thwart and delay Leareth and set back all his preparations for his army to march over Valdemar. It would take resources. But She would still pull it off._


End file.
